


In your arms

by Themooncat



Series: Forever, you and me, everyday [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, They are so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 19:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themooncat/pseuds/Themooncat
Summary: Kuroo has a bad day but coming home always helps him feel better.





	In your arms

**Author's Note:**

> Whether they're husbands, fiancés or boyfriends is up to you ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)

Kuroo comes home tired, exhausted, ready to break down and cry.   
  
There was something about today that just kept dragging him down.   
  
He doesn't bother to bend down to take his shoes off, using his feet to just nudge them off. 

His feet drag across the floor as he makes his way to their room. Tsukishima is laying on their bed, his back propped up against the pillows, reading a book when Kuroo just deposits his bag on the floor and crawls up the bed.

Tsukishima doesn't have to look up from his book to know Kuroo is upset. He opens his arms and let's Kuroo collapse on top of him. Kuroo nestles his head in the crook of Tsukishima's neck, arms wrapping themselves around Tsukishima's back. Tsukishima puts his book aside as he hugs Kuroo close to him, rubbing a soothing hand up and down Kuroo's back and gives him a kiss on his forehead and, when Kuroo turns his face to look at him with a pout, his lips. 

Tsukishima doesn't say anything, doesn't need to say anything. Just being next to Kei helps make him feel a million times better. After a couple of minutes of cuddling and light comforting touches, Kuroo looks up at Tsukishima and whispers “Hey.” 

Tsukishima, with a comforting soft smile, leans down and kisses Kuroo's nose. “Hi.” He whispers back.

Tsukishima presses another kiss against Kuroo's forehead “I love you, Tetsurou.” He says as he brushes his hand across Kuroo's cheek.

To which Kuroo lifts himself up so he’s hovering over Tsukishima and captures his lips in a deep kiss. “I love you more.” 

Tsukishima chuckles and pulls Kuroo back down so Kuroo is resting his head on Tsukishima’s chest. His hand combing through Kuroo's soft black locks. 

Kuroo sighs contently before tucking his head into Tsukishima's neck, nuzzling it. “Today was a bad–… Well, a long day. Someone knocked over the lunch you made me before I could even taste it, I seemed to be a magnet for people to knock into and my laptop froze then crashed and I forgot to save my file so had to rewrite my paper from the start…” Kuroo took a deep breath, “It just wasn't my day today, but you called me and even just hearing your voice made it better. You always do.” Kuroo turns his head up to look at Tsukishima with a smile that makes his heart skip a beat. 

  
They stayed wrapped in each other's arms, laughing and talking.

**Author's Note:**

> [ twitter (updates and my art )](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)   
[ Tumblr ](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com/)   
[ Ask me something on Curious cat! (= ˆ w ˆ =)](https://curiouscat.me/LucyToyn)


End file.
